totaldramafranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
The Sucky Outdoors
The two teams must spend an entire night alone in the woods. While two teammates are lost in the woods and start a fight that jeopardizes their friendship, one camper pulls a prank on her team. Among all these events, an unfortunate rainstorm begins, leaving both teams without any shelter. Another camper is voted off the island, leaving another incredibly sad. Plot The episode begins with the campers around the campfire, as Chris explains their next challenge, an outdoor survival challenge. The challenge is to spend one night in the woods and return back to camp in the morning. The first team back wins the challenge and invincibility. Everything the campers need can be found at their campsites if they can find it. Chris hands out maps and compasses to Heather and Duncan (though Courtney snatches the map from Duncan), then tells them to watch out for bears, as they lost a few interns in pre-production. Leshawna is initially afraid of bears, but Owen reassures her with a false story about a previous encounter with a bear that he and his grandpa took down. This reminds Izzy of a time she saw a bear rummaging through her neighbor's garbage and had spaghetti noodles hanging from his teeth, so she thought the bear ate the neighbor's cat. This story grosses out Lindsay. On the way to the campsite, Trent walks up to Gwen, having noticed that she looks upset. He asks her if it has something to do with Heather reading her diary in the last challenge, but Gwen walks off without replying. Meanwhile, Heather is plotting to bring Gwen down at their next elimination after she dumped Harold's red ant farm into her bed. Trent points out that it was Heather who prompted Gwen into doing so, when she read her diary out loud on national television. Heather still insists that Gwen is going down in spite of that. Elsewhere, Courtney is leading the Killer Bass to their site, when Katie spots a blueberry bush, so she and Sadie stop to eat some. After a while, Katie and Sadie realize that the rest of their team is gone. After calling out for their team, the two realize they are lost, which sends them into a panic. The Gophers reach their camp and Owen sees that there is no food at the site. Trent points out that since this is a survival challenge, they have to find their own food. Owen and Izzy joke around about how funny it would be if they made bear sounds and ended up attracting a real bear. Owen then heads out into the woods to find some food, since he claims he is an expert on the subject. Meanwhile, Katie and Sadie are still lost and start arguing when Sadie calls out Katie on her bad sense of direction, which leads to their first major fight. As night falls, they continue to argue when Katie says that at least she knows how to drive, but Sadie dismisses this and says that Katie once crashed her mother's car due to her poor sense of direction. Their arguing attracts a pair of squirrels who mimic the two in sync, until the girls get fed up when Katie claims that everyone thinks she's prettier than Sadie, and decide they are no longer friends. Back at the Gopher camp, the campers are getting hungry, when a pizza delivery man arrives with a pizza, which they find out soon is for the camera crew, much to the annoyance of the starving campers. From the bush, Owen returns with a catch of fish. Heather is annoyed about the fact that there are only fish, but other campers are glad Owen found food. Izzy jumps up, saying she loves fish, and bites into one of them, then comments on how they should have cooked it first. With the others looking on, she stops and sheepishly asks if they should cook them first. Owen tells the others that his grandfather taught him how to fish, and in one incident, a shark bit him in the butt. He drops his pants to show the scars, although only Izzy seems to admire it. The Killer Bass are seen setting up camp, and Geoff tries to compliment Bridgette by saying she pitches a tent like a guy. He sees this doesn't have the desired effect and tries to correct himself, only to say that what he means is that she isn't afraid to get dirty. In the confessional, Geoff slaps himself over his mistake. Duncan asks Courtney where the food is, calling her "woman." Courtney says that she refuses to dignify this with a response. When DJ arrives with a sick rabbit in his arms, Duncan suggests the rabbit should be their dinner, saying he's never had rabbit stew, but DJ intends to make it a pet, naming it Bunny. By this point, Duncan notices that Katie and Sadie are absent. The missing campers in question stumble upon a tree with a fork in it, which they realize they had seen two hours ago, meaning that they have been walking in a large circle. They hear an owl in the darkness and in a panic, they run screaming through the woods, into a cave. They think they will be safe there until morning, but Sadie is then scared when a bat flaps around her head. When the bat leaves, Sadie sits on a rock and mutters that they will surely die there. Back at the Gopher camp, Owen tells the others the story of how he and his grandfather fought a bear. Afterward, Trent notices that Izzy is missing. When they call out to her, they attract the attention of a nearby bear, which comes into camp and scares everyone (especially Cody, who wets himself), making them go into a tree for their safety. The scene then shifts to the Bass camp, where Bridgette gets spooked by an owl and reveals that she is afraid of being alone in the forest, which reminds Duncan of a scary story of a killer with a hook for a hand. He tells the story and ends up scaring the rest of the Bass after he pulls out a hook on his right hand for the ending. Duncan laughs hysterically at their reactions and Courtney chews him out for this, but Duncan just keeps fooling around. At that moment, an owl spooks Courtney right into Duncan's arms. He seems to be surprised by this, but then he looks at Geoff with a pleased expression on his face while the latter gives him a thumbs up in approval. Meanwhile, Owen is called upon by the other Gophers to deal with the bear; he reveals that he was only being theatrical with his story, and gets blamed for attracting the bear in the first place. Lindsay fears that the bear ate Izzy, which Heather thinks that this is good as she thinks it would ensure that the bear is no longer hungry. Everyone looks at her shocked, though she covers for herself by claiming that it's survival of the fittest, and by making fun of Cody for wetting his pants, causing him to become ashamed of himself. The branch Leshawna is sitting on gives way, and she falls down near the bear, which moves in on her. Leshawna screams for help, but unexpectedly, the bear asks if she is okay. Taking off its head, the bear is revealed to be Izzy in a costume. Back at the Bass camp, all of the Bass (with the lone exception of Duncan) are shown to be too frightened by Duncan's story to leave their tent, let alone sleep. Bridgette says she has to go pee, and DJ revealed that he did so already, by holding up a jar with urine in it. Not wanting to share a jar, she heads outside to find a private place. However, what she finds are bats, and one of them flies right into her face. This scares the other campers as they see a girl with wings on her face as a shadow jumping outside of their tent. Bridgette then trips over the campfire, accidentally kicking an ember onto the tent, and burning it to the ground, leaving the Bass with no shelter. The Killer Bass (except for a sleeping Duncan) glare at her for this. The Gophers are then shown sharing the fish amongst themselves when another rustle is heard from the bushes, and another bear appears; at first it seems like another person in a bear costume, but Owen tries to take the head off and only tears out some fur. This bear is a real one, and it scares the Gophers up the tree again (not before causing Cody to wet himself again). Meanwhile, Courtney is chewing out Bridgette for burning down the tent. Duncan says that everything is cool, but Courtney says that things couldn't possibly get worse. Unfortunately for both teams, a storm then comes in and it rains all night. Everyone is stuck in the rain, with no shelter, except for Katie and Sadie, who are alone and scared in the cave. The next morning, the rain has stopped, and Heather complains that thanks to Izzy and Owen, they were unable to sleep in their tent last night. Katie and Sadie have a bigger problem: the cave they resided in belongs to the bear. At the Bass camp, Courtney wakes up cuddling with Duncan, who smiles at her. She then accuses Duncan of cuddling her, but Duncan calmly replies that it was her who initiated the cuddling as he was sleeping, teasing her about it. Courtney is then shown in the confessional stating that since she was unconscious at the time of the "alleged cuddling with said neanderthal," it's like it never happened. Back at camp, Chris is preparing the campfire for that night's bonfire ceremony when the Killer Bass come out of the woods, declaring victory. The Screaming Gophers arrive a moment later and see the Bass already there; Heather turns on Izzy and Owen, blaming them for losing the challenge. But Chris stops them, pointing out that two of the Bass are missing; Courtney nonchalantly dismisses Katie and Sadie's absence by claiming they were eaten by wolves, to which Duncan adds sarcastically that it was a "darn shame." The two missing campers then arrive and start rambling on about how they were lost and wound up in the bear cave, found by the bear, and how scared they were. Now safe, Katie and Sadie apologize for all the mean things they said, and reaffirm their BFFFL status. Courtney asks if they've finished their little love-fest, and then blames them for losing the challenge for their team; the Gophers win an all-expenses paid trip to the Tuck Shop, while Katie and Sadie are left with their angry teammates. Katie and Sadie then look worried that they will be split up. Afterwards, the Gophers are seen enjoying themselves in their hot tub, though some are disgusted when Owen vomits near it. At the campfire ceremony, the marshmallows go out to Courtney, Duncan, Bridgette, DJ, Harold, Geoff, and Tyler. Finally, the last marshmallow is set to go to either Katie or Sadie; the two hug, upset, knowing that they will be split apart. The last marshmallow goes to Sadie, who doesn't catch the marshmallow, and Katie is sent to the Dock of Shame. Sadie refuses to let Katie go, but Katie tells her she has to go on, and that she would be rooting for her. Later, back at the cabins, Duncan is shown coming to apologize to Courtney (who is sitting outside on the steps, swatting mosquitoes away) for scaring her with his scary "hook man" story the night before. However, she insists that she was not scared, and that there is no such thing as a "hook man." Duncan agrees, but then pulls out his fake hook prop again, making Courtney scream in fright and say that she hates him. But Duncan is pretty sure she doesn't hate him, as he puts his hands behind his back and relaxes, but accidentally stabs himself with the hook instead. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama (Season 1)